Trick or Treat
by ChizakuraNoYoru
Summary: Este día ya no es extraño, se podría decir que lo viven a diario, donde hay brujas, hechiceros, vampiros, TODO, pero las experiencias que se den… Esas si nunca se repiten… [One-Shot] [KuraShiro][KruShiro]


Disclaimer: Log Horizon, al igual que todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, todos los derechos a sus respectivos autores.

Otro nuevo año en Elder Tale y por consecuente una nueva víspera de eventos y entre ellos se encontraba Halloween, oh sí, la tan esperada festividad que, aunque la vivieran a diario nunca estaba de más festejarla en grande en aquel día.

Los aldeanos también ya estaban acostumbrados a esa fiesta, ellos también se disfrazaban, y los pequeños niños iban corriendo de casa en casa a pedir dulces o cualquier otra cosa que les quisieran dar.

Por supuesto la preciosa Marielle no se quedaba atrás en disfraces, y ese día, después de sacar todo de su guardarropa decidió vestirse de una muy hermosa bruja, claramente pensando en los halagos que recibiría del buen hombre lobo Naotsugu, también había pensado en usar algo que se asemejara al disfraz del chico pero decidió dejarlo. Henrietta, corría por todos lados buscando a la pequeña Akatsuki para hacer que se pusiera el disfraz que había elegido con mucho cuidado pensando en ella, obviamente uno que reflejara su linda figura de muñeca.

Y es que ese día también la Mesa Redonda tendría una fiesta especial.

—Mi señor— Akatsuki apareció frente a su escritorio sorprendiéndolo un poco.

—¿Qué sucede?

—¿De qué se disfrazara?

—No, yo no…—La puerta se abrió repentinamente.

—¡Akatsuki-chan! —Henrietta apareció con vestido en manos y la menciona se esfumo tan rápido como apareció. —Tch— chisto y miro a Shiroe. —Y tú ya deberías cambiarte, se te hará tarde.

Shiroe suspiro una vez sabiéndose solo y continuo leyendo los papeles que tenia sobre su escritorio cuando recibió una llamada.

—Krusty-san, ¿sucede algo?

—Nada en especial. Sólo quería preguntar algo—respondio aquella voz al otro lado.

—Por supuesto.

—¿De qué te disfrazaras?

¿Es qué acaso todos le preguntarian eso? Con él ya era la tercera persona, la primera fue Minori.

—No, yo no me pondré disfraz.

—¿Es así? Siendo la cabeza de la mesa redonda, seria muy descortés de tu parte, ¿no lo crees, Shiroe-kun?

—No es para tanto.

—Espero verte con disfraz en la fiesta. Hasta más tarde.

Una vez terminada la llamada soltó un suspiro, ¿debía hacerlo? No creía que fuera necesario pues el sólo iría un corto tiempo a la fiesta, más que nada lo le resultaba algo interesante.

Se recostó en el escritorio, cerrando lentamente los ojos.

.

—... Ñor.

Sin respuesta.

—... Señor— lo movió un poco.

Escuchaba aquella voz a los lejos, perdiéndose en el viento.

—Mi señor... Despierte por favor, ya es hora.

—5 minutos más...— suspiro, a Akatsuki le pareció un gesto adorable, sonrojandose levemente.

—¡Shiroe-sama! ¡Despierte por favor!—dijo Henrietta golpeando unas hojas sobre el escritorio.

El villano de lentes brinco sorprendido por el impacto.

—Hmp, vaya, ¿ya es de día? Todos están esperando—dijo acomodándose los lentes.

—Ahora voy—dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

Mirando a la pequeña Akatsuki vestida con un vestido y coletas era fácil adivinar el disfraz, se trataba de una Alicia, se podía imaginar lo que había pasado. Dándole una sonrisa se levanto de su asiento y busco su típica capa.

—¿Nos vamos?

Akatsuki asintió y un sonrojo se hizo notable en sus mejillas.

.

La fiesta se había hecho en el gremio de Shiroe, por insistencia de Marielle.

Al bajar todos estaban ya en sus cosas, hablando con las personas de su interés y bebiendo algo que asemejaba ser sangre, un selecto vino que había conseguido Karasin. No había pasado ni medio minuto y ya todos estaban hablando con Shiroe acerca de la fiesta y lo bien planificada que estaba, esto provocó que Akatsuki se separará de su señor, bueno, era algo que pasaría.

—Aunque todo fue gracias a Marielle-san—respondía con una sonrisa lo suficientemente fingida. Realmente no le gustaban las multitudes.

Fue cuestión de segundos que toda la atención fue dirigida a la pequeña chica que se acercaba con paso decidido y elegante, vestida con un lindo disfraz calabaza.

—Princesa Rayneshia—Volvio a sonreír.

—Gracias por invitarme a esta maravillosa fiesta, Shiroe-san—le regreso el gesto.

—Krusty-san.

—Vaya, Shiroe-kun, ¿y tu disfraz? —pregunto.

—No me dio tiempo a escoger uno.

—Oh, que pena entonces. Quería ver al villano de gafas usar un lindo disfraz de gato, por alguna razón quizás te quedaría a la medida.— sonrió ajustándose los lentes.

—Sin embargo a ti te queda bien el disfraz, Krusty-san.

—Formalidades, tuve que aceptar a usarlo, después de todo la princesa lo eligió para mí—. Miro a quien tenía a su lado.

Ella se sonrojo y miro a sus pies, evitando toda clase de miradas.

—Princesa Rayneshia.

—Akatsuki-san—se sintió feliz y aliviada de verla, fue como una luz entre la oscuridad.

—Puede ir a jugar si quiere, mi princesa. Yo debo hablar con Shiroe-kun.

Akatsuki miro a su señor y este con la mirada le dio autorización.

—Por aquí, hay unos bocadillos deliciosos—. Se la llevó encantada con la oferta.

—¿No me acompañarias con una?—dijo tomando dos copas.

—No, yo no...

—Vamos, es un vino muy suave, no te hará nada.

Sin poder declinar tomo la copa dando un sorbo. Sintiendo algo lo suficientemente suave acariciar su lengua dejando un sabor dulce tomó otro sorbo.

—¿Dulce?

—Un poco —esbozo una sonrisa. —¿De qué querías hablarme?

—Oh, de nada en particular—. Dejo su copa y se acercó un poco a él. —Sólo quiero que me resuelvas una duda.

—¿Cual es?—cambio su expresión por una de seriedad.

—Es algo que me gustaría resolver en privado.

Sin decir más Shiroe comenzó a caminar en dirección a las escaleras sin llamar la atención, igual Krusty.

Todo el camino iniciando desde las escaleras hasta su despacho estaba adornado por cierta planta.

—¿...Higanbana?

—Es algo interesante que también se den aquí.

—Debe ser conocida por otro nombre.

—Quizás.

—¿Pero no es algo deprimente? En el idioma de las flores es "Triste recuerdo", "Flor del más allá", "Flor de la muerte"... "Rendirse"

—Pero también es "Independencia", "Reencuentro" y...

—"Pasión"— sonrió mirándolo.

—Prefiero "entusiasmo"—Shiroe abrió las puertas una vez terminando de decir eso.

—No es igual—. Se quedó en la puerta.

Lo observó ahí parado, como si esperará algo.

—Soy un vampiro.

—Sí, eso lo pude notar...

—No puedo pasar si no me invitas—. Nuevamente su sonrisa.

—¿No eres algo mayor para este tipo de cosas?—al ver que no se movía prefirió seguir su juego. —Puedes pasar, Krusty-san.

El mencionado paso cerrando las puertas a su espalda.

—Bien, ¿qué querías preguntar?—Se acercaba a su escritorio empezando a recoger unos papeles. —Debe ser algo sumamente importante como para pedir privacidad.

—Nada de lo que debamos preocuparnos.

—¿Entonces?

Una vez ordenados sus papeles se dio la vuelta nuevamente para encararlo; no pudo notar en que momento Krusty se había acercado lo suficiente como para acorralarlo entre él y el escritorio. No dijo nada, sólo se ajustó los lentes, un poco sorprendido.

Así mantuvieron el contacto visual por unos segundos más.

—¿De qué color ves esta Camelia?

—¿Eh...?—No se esperaba ver una pequeña camelia en su mano. No entendía como pudo aparecer. —¿Blanca?

—Sin embargo yo la veo rosa— miro la flor.— Es una camelia mágica, la encontré en mi última exploración, cambia de color dependiendo de con quien estés, y eres el primero con el que la veo de este color. Por lo general es azul, y ahora tiene un color original—. Lo miró. —¿Sabes lo que significan sus tres colores? Blanco "desprecio", rosa "confianza" y rojo...

—Se el significado—. Interrumpió para después intentar escapar de él, por alguna razón no le estaba gustando por donde iban las cosas.

—Pero, yo no te desprecio, Shiroe-kun—. Se acercó más a él evitando que escapara.

—¿Esa era tu duda?— evadia el tema mirando a otra dirección.

—A grandes rasgos, sí. Ahora me ha surgido una nueva.

Con cada palabra que decía se acercaba más a él. Shiroe se sentaba lentamente en el escritorio, tirando una pila de papeles a su espalda.

—Dime, Shiroe-kun, ¿podrías darme un poco de tu sangre?—susurró cerca de su oído.

—¿Eh...?—No entendía lo que pasaba.— Eso es imposible, no eres un vampiro realmente.

—Por esta noche, sí. En una tienda encontré una poción que daba las habilidades y cualidades de lo que te disfrazaras. Era algo como una poción especial de evento—. Se acercó a la curvatura de su cuello.

Al sentir aquella respiración no pudo evitar que sus mejillas enrojecieran, sintiendo un intenso calor recorrer su cuerpo, concentrándose en ellas.

—¿Tu respuesta?— Lo sentó por completo en el escritorio para después apegarlo más a su cuerpo.

—Krusty...san—. ¿Cómo es que todo había terminado de ese modo? No podía pensar más que en eso.—Deja de jugar, por favor.

Recorrió su brazo lentamente, abriendo su mano deposito con delicadeza la flor que antes de había mostrado.

—No estoy jugando, dime, ¿ahora de que color ves la camelia?— susurró.

—Ngh—ahogo un gemido y miro la planta que ahora estaba en su mano—. Rosa.

—Aparte de confianza, ¿sabes lo que significa?—con su mano libre recorrió su pecho buscando aquello que sostenía su capa.—"Deseo...— desabrocho el botón—... de seducir a través del romanticismo"

Sin tener algo con que sostenerse, la capa se deslizó por los brazos de Shiro dejando mostrar su delgado cuerpo.

—Tch...—chisto al ver que aquel cuello que en ese momento deseaba tanto seguía estando cubierto. — ¿Debería quitar esto también? —Nuevamente con su mano recorrió su pecho, llegando a la cintura deslizó su mano por debajo que aquel suéter.

—No, para... — con su mano detuvo la de Krusty.

—¿Entonces? ¿Cual será tu respuesta?

Sin tener más opciones, con la mano donde tenía la flor bajo un poco el cuello del suéter descubriéndose.

—Curioso, ahora es roja—lamio un poco para después dejar un dulce beso.

—Ngh...

—Que linda voz, dejame escuchar un poco más...

Terminando de decir eso abrió un poco su boca; teniendo ya definido el lugar, mordió aquella curvatura con delicadeza, sonriendo.

—Mnh...— retuvo un nuevo gemido al sentir aquella humedad en su cuello, se estremeció al momento de ser mordido, esperando el dolor de ser perforado por dos colmillos pero ese dolor nunca llegó. — ¿Eh...?

—Pff...— bufo y se separó de aquel cuello.—Lamento haberte asustado, Shiroe-kun.

—¿Krusty-san?

—"Dulce o Travesura", eso es lo que se la pasan diciendo los niños todo el tiempo. Bueno, yo me salte un paso.

Se separó de él y lo miro.

—Nos vemos después, Shiroe-kun, te dejo la camelia, como recuerdo. Ahora es de un hermoso color rojo, ¿verdad? — camino hasta la puerta y se detuvo. — Por cierto, ¿sabes que significa ese color? —regreso su mirada a él — "Amor ardiente, incondicional y duradero"— abrió la puerta y salio por ella dejando a un Shiro confundido.

¿Qué era lo que había pasado? ¿Quizás había sido el vino? Bueno, lo que fuera, tenia razón, ahora la camelia era roja.

La miro por unos momentos.

—"Te querré siempre"... ¿Eh...?—susurro.

—¡Señor...!—Akatsuki apareció nuevamente frente a él. —La princesa Rayneshia y Krusty-san ya se van, desea despedirse de usted.

De la impresión dejo caer la flor y Akatsuki la recogió.

—Es blanca, es muy extraño encontrar una Camelia en estos lugares.

—¿Blanca? — pregunto, sorprendido. —Ahora mismo la veo azul...

—¿Se encuentra bien? Quizás deba descansar... Les diré que no se encuentra bien—y con eso desapareció dejando caer la camelia.

" _Azul... ¿eh? No me dijiste que significa el azul, Krusty-san..."_

* * *

¡Hola! Mi primera aparición en este fandom... Realmente no hay material en español y mucho menos de esta pareja fue entonces que me dije, "¿por qué no?" y bien, aquí estoy, un poco tarde para Halloween, pero mejor esto que nunca. ¡Espero y esta no sea la última vez!

¡Super mega gracias por pasarte y leer este Fic! ¡Gracias por darle una oportunidad! ¡Nos vemos!


End file.
